regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hardcore Heroes: Episode 54
Recap 26th November, 1511 ]] It is evening. Malakai, Van Healsing & Darf retire to the drawing room after dinner and discuss their future plans to gather crystals for the barrier they are going to create. First Van decides to cast "Timepool" up some information of the past. :'' Van: Show me the arrival of the ravenous cannibal in Heatstroke.'' There is a vision of Sky the Brass Dragon fighting off Demons at the Pyramid of Heatstroke. The dragon at first defeats many, but ends up being defeated. The demons eat the dragon and change shapes into larger demons. The Demons that eat one another until one is left, and it morphs into a fleshy pile, and starts to grow outward. Malakai and Van conclude this is the creation of the Demon Colony. 27th November, 1511 Malakai casts "Project Self" and appears in the town of Roxsis and go before the council. He requests an expert to show him to the mine, but it has to be someone who can handle themselves in combat due to the dangerous environment. The Dwarves says they can provide an expert, but their fighters are busy with Arrakoas, Stone Giants and Elementals, as well as the Blue Dragon Azoron. Soon the expert, Dig, arrives in the council chambers. Malakai asks Dig about finding the Crystals, but he says he can't explain the process. Dig says he can come show the party where to go. Malakai shows Dig the magic circle room. Malakai shakes Dig's hand and his projection disappears. During the day Van casts Timepool to ask about the event that caused the Breaking of Arcadia, but the spell fails. 28th November, 1511 Van casts timepool to fine out the fate of Georg. Van sees the statue of Georg be taken by a Commander Demon at Misty Rapids and carried off north by their minions. The Commander Demon spotted the amulet of Malkis. Van speaks with Darf, who is worried about Joris. Darf asks Van to timepool August 6th 1508 to see a woman named Jenna. Van says he can do it the day after tomorrow. Malaka goes into town to Brudella's Shop to get the whisper of a Blink Dog so he can make an invisibility Scroll. 29th November, 1511 Show me the event that sparked the Breaking of the World. :'' Van: Show me the event that sparked the Breaking of the World.'' They see an unknown land with odd birds in the sky. There is a bright flash of light. There is a shiver though the sky, and birds fall out of the sky. In the distance people can be seen fleeing down a hill. The view shifts to a cave where Scrag wearing armor walks out. Van heads into the temple in town and talks with Mother Greta about the Breaking of Arcadia and about possible misconceptions. Van then takes Darf out to the woods to use the "Reflecting Pool" spell to Scry out Joris. Joris is sitting at a table with the Queen of Eridon and her advisors. Joris is acting as an advisor. 30th November, 1511 In the morning Malakai casts Sending to Dig to remind him about the teleport tomorrow. Van tries to Timepool on an event at Darf’s request, but the spell fails. 1st December, 1511 Malakai teleports Dig to the estate. Malakai introduces the party to everyone. After a nap, Malakai casts clayvoyance on the Shirebrook circle. It is intact, so Malakai teleports the party to Shirebrook. Van casts unfailing endurance on the party as the enter the runs of Shirebrook. They find a boat they can use, then go up the crystal run river. Malakai casts strength on Kel Lucila so she can tow better. The party spot some Ettercaps on the river shore. Malakai kills them with a fireball. By the end of the day the party has reached 20 miles up river. The party camp on the shore. 2nd December, 1511 The part keep traveling up river. They spot 5 gremlins flying in the sky. Malakai throws a fireball at them, killing them. Later in the day the party spot a bear. Van casts speak with animal and talks with the bear. The bear hasn’t seen the shadow dragon. The party move on. 3rd December, 1511 The boat arrives at the lake. Van casts solipsism to create a large paliquine surrounded by shirtless guards. Malakai spots Poorvan’s hut and goes over to talk with him. He talks about the shadow dragon. Poorvan has never seen the shadow dragon however. They also talk about Georg’s fate. Poorvan gives Malakai a shopping list of items for Malakai to get him next time in the area. The paliquine takes the party to the mountains. 7th December, 1511 Dig spots a creek that is promising . The travel up the creek and find a waterfall. The party camp at the waterfall. Dig pans for gems. 8th December, 1511 Malakai turns into a Pegasus and flies them up the waterfall. Van helps Dig start the excavation with shape stone. Category:Hardcore Heroes Episodes